fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Chi
Chi Chi is physically made of energy when she is trapped inside of Mayan ruins. She has believed that her body is getting killed while she thought being surviving as an afterlife. She did not realize that her powers save her life from the death. Her power transformed her physical human form to an energy form. In this ruin, she needs an energy to run and her energy has been stopped. When someone opened the seal, revealing sun reawakening her up in her energized form. Before she joined the Elgan, she never want to be a hero in her entire life and always enjoy her normal, human life as long as she wants. Without realizing that she is in a danger, she is wealthy girl to her wealthy parents when the money comes to the death and life situation. The mysterious unknowns killed her parents for no reason, thought they had killed two daughters of theirs as well. When the unknowns killed her, they left her physical human form and knew she was dead. Her story has not been told until Elgan page mentioned that is how her powers saved her life from the death later. That is how she is saved by her powers. Amazingly, she actually died when her power just begin to trigger its own cell by puberty. It changed her human form into a energy form. Elgan vs. Nemo is a little more surprising battle when there are some unexpected things that are not supposed to be where they usually fight well. Chi fought Sparks and they did not get any hurt from their powers. But their powers threatened Elgan and Nemo with its deadly combined energy. They realized they would have killed their teammates with their powers while they fought each other. The Knolls family history gives them some wonders if they are sisters or cousins. They have not found any detailed information about the family history. Chi privately talked to Phi as she wanted to obtain some telepathic powers from Phi and Phi accepted Chi's offer. Chi realized that side effect becomes severe when she obtained the telepathic powers in which caused energy unbalanced. She did not give up on it and desperately wanted to find out at what she was looking for. She tried to get a little piece from telepathic powers before it met her energy. She realized no matter how small deadly power can be hurtful to her brain and risked her life by wanting to know the truth about her memories. Phi called Glory what happened and Glory told Phi that is bad idea. Glory used her spiritual form to find Chi's spiritual by informing Chi that Phi's most purest and powerful telepathic powers that can destroy anyone's mind or powers, but energy might be overloaded effectively in Glory's theory. Chi blamed herself for putting her in a danger. Glory told Chi there is other way and called her friends by informing them its emergency. The Psi Factor started forming its own team by trying to reduce the damage from the telepathic powers toward Chi's energy and fight against the telepathic powers. No one can stop Phi's most powerful telepathic powers. Phi decided to join the team without letting Psi Factor know what she is going to do it herself. She actually saved the lives of Psi Factor and found the way. She informed Chi that there is another way and used her voice tone by yelling at Chi to leave her body and meet Glory at spiritual form now. While Phi keep Chi's brain actively, Orest appeared to find Phi by telepathic signature as she is glad to kill Phi, but Orest did not realize she was killed in action suddenly. Phi saved Orest's life again and informed Orest that she needed help and made a deal with Orest. Orest asked Phi what would the deal be? Phi said, "If I let you live, will you able to save Chi's life?" Orest said, "I will summon myself by meeting Osage if there is a possibility." Phi do not understand what ORest meant, but trusted Orest no matter what happened and let Orest do it. When Orest met Osage, Orest explained Osage what happened to Chi and Phi saved Orest's life. Osage did not want Orest to die, too. Osage willingly seeked Chi and asked Chi, "Why did you try to kill yourself?" Chi asked Osage angrily, "How did you get here?" OSage said, "Listen good, I want some good answers from you before I do it." Chi said, "I guess I am doing stupid to use my friend's telepathy to make my memory back to her childhood where she grew up." Osage felt bad for Chi, knew how Chi felt, and wondered what would it be like. Osage told Chi that she can not imagine to lose her sister, Orest and informed Chi that she will save her life first. Then Osage did save Chi's life. Chi became upset that she can not find the answer. Osage and Orest come to Chi as they told her that they can help her find something what she looked for. When Phi and Glory begin to discuss about what happened to Chi, Phi mentioned that she had no choice to use Osage and Orest. Glory asked if they are villains. Phi said yes. Glory became angry and told Phi that would be bad idea. Phi told Glory if that is what Glory wanted right now, then Psi Factor, Glory, and Chi will die anyways. Glory get choked by this, admitted that Phi is right and told Phi be careful next time. Orest touched the purest soul of Chi where it comes back to childhood as Orest started crying her first tear. Osage feared that she does not want to feel hurt. Osage touched Chi's mind to go back where Chi wanted to see. Orest and Osage touched each other by making it succeed in which Chi saw everything on. Accidentically, Chi's spirit has been touched Glory where Glory never feel before. Glory started screaming and seeing things what she does not understand what this is. She did not realize that she had the power to feel through Chi's life and mind's eye. Orest came to Phi, telling Phi to please take care of Chi and informing that Chi's memory and spirit is not quite good. Phi asked if Osage and Orest hurted Chi. Osage came behind Phi, telling her that Chi wanted to look for the answer what she is looking for and wanting her to know that Chi needs someone to take care well of her when she gets better. Phi asks Orest and Osage why Glory is acting like this. Orest and Osage answer they do not know. They left. Phi telepathically alert the Elgan to take care of Glory and especially most Chi. When the Elgan becomes angry at Phi for letting Osage and Orest do what they did to Chi, Phi informed Elgan that she do not know that happenstance and then also informed them that Chi had secret conversation with Orest and Osage about something she wanted to look for. When Chi gets better, Glory gasps out of air breath, telling Elgan to back off Chi because of an old energy will explode any minute. Then new energy blossoms and it becomes Chi human back again. She tells the Elgan that Glory only knows and angrily tells Phi that Phi should have sensed her mind. Then she explained that she knew her real name and childhood memories. She told them that Sparks of Nemo is her sister. She did not want to go because of she knew something will not work out between them. She rather leave things alone and let unsaid words be. Category:Character Category:Elgan Category:1990 Fairview Comics Characters